A sad past
by HimakiShito
Summary: Tsuna fainted and had a vision of Hibari's past. 1827


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN REBORN! **

* * *

"Reborn...Can i rest?" Tsuna asked , only to be kicked by the infant on the head.

"Dame-Tsuna, you are still young, and have many more years to go. Live you life to it's fullest and do all this paper-work already!" Reborn shouted at Tsuna and leave the room, leaving Tsuna with all the paperworks.

Tsuna let out a sigh and continue doing his paperwork,"i really need a break.."

****batumpbatump****

The pen from Tsuna hand dropped,"..."only a sound of Tsuna heart was heard.

****batumpbatump****

It was getting weaker by the second.

****Batumpbatum...****

"it's gonna end soon...right?" Tsuna asked himself.

****batump..bat...****

Tsuna felt himself falling onto the ground, only to be stopped by someone."tsunayohsi.."was all Tsuna could hear. With no energy left, Tsuna falled into a pit of darkness.

*****Beeeppbeeeeeppbeeeeeeeeeeeep****

"_...where am i?" Tsuna muttered under his breath but stopped when he saw a figure in front of him,"wh..o are you?" Tsuna manage to ask._

"_da...ddy? is that you?" a voice came from the figure._

_The..voice sounds so distant yet the figure is so close.._

"_d..daddy?" The voice appeared again._

"_is that you?" The figure started walking to Tsuna and hugged him._

"_I...'m not your dad..." Tsuna muttered._

"_It's not..?..of couse it's not..Daddy and Mommy is dead...all gone...gone..from this world..they left me all alone...in this cruel world..." the boy started to cry and Tsuna hugged the boy._

_The boy looked up at Tsuna and said,"will you be my brother?" The boy asked._

"_of couse i will be. What's your name?" Tsuna asked._

"_Hi..bari Kyoya..." The boy said._

_Tsuna gasped and stare at the boy, "this..boy is kyoya?" Tsuna thought,"well..he sure looks like Kyoya..."_

"_what's your name...onii-san?" Hibari asked._

"_Tsunayoshi..Sawada..." Tsuna answered and hug the boy again while continuing,"where are we now?"_

"_in..my parents home ...i live here..alone...but, now i won't be alone since onii-san is with me !" Hibari smiled and hug Tsuna once more._

_Days went by fast, spending time with younger Hibari was fun, but the fun gotta stop sometime._

_Tsuna master all his courgae and asked,"Hibari, what happen to your parents...?tell me everything...ever..ything." _

_Tsuna was curious of his cloud guardian past, everytime he asked, Hibari will ignore his questions, but this time, it won't happen._

"_..." Hibari stayed silent._

"_well..if you don't want to tell me..."_

"_no wait ! i'll tell! Well...mommy have a very weak heart,and daddy have been working to support mommy and day, Mommy died, and daddy was heartbroken...daddy cried every night, and doesnt want to eat dinner. Soon, he, also, was feeling very weak. I tried to force daddy to eat, but he just gave me a tight slap on the face and told me to leave him alone. So i did. But soon, daddy died, but leaving his will behind saying that his father will be taking care of me from now on. But i broke the will..I didn't want to stay with grandpa...so i stayed here alone..well grandpa also doesn't like me ... so i can't leave here for any longer...sooner of later...i'll need to move out...to a different place i guess...well...it's simple actually...__**No one actually liked...no...love me.**_

"_a..h..." Tsuna muttered while hugging Hibari and fall asleep._

"Juudaime!" Gokudera voice filled the whole room.

"..where am i?" Tsuna asked.

"You're in the hospital Juudaime." Gokudera respond.

"..what happen?"

"you was on the floor when i went and find you, and i sent you to the doctor, only to notice that your heart was weak , so we sent you to the hospital." Gokudera answered.

"i see...so how am i now?"

"the doctors say you will be just fine! But you need lots of rest juudaime." Gokudera assure Tsuna.

"okay...you think you can leave...for awhile? I wanna rest.." Tsuna asked, and of couse, Gokudera answered with a " Yes Juudaime!" and leave the room.

After a moment of silence, " I know you are there...Hibari-san.." Tsuna Said with a calm voice.

"mph..." Hibari said and sat on the bed. Tsuna sat up and hugged Hibari, "Hibari-san...you are not alone now...I'll be here with you...forever..._**i love you**_. "

Hibari sat there, suprised at the brunette words,"..Tsunayoshi?"

"i..finally know all about you..all about your past...i know...all about it.i dream...about it...no...it waas real..i was sure...I...wont ever leave you..i promise i will love you forever." Tsuna mummbled under his breath.

Hibari stared and hugged the brunette ,"don't cry anymore.."Hibari muttered. "It's my past right ? not yours..." Hibari continued.

Tsuna stared at Hibari with tears in his eyes,"i love you.."

"I love you too..Tsunayoshi.."

_The cloud which is being hated by everyone,_

_The sky which is being loved by everyone,_

_The cloud cries while the sky laugh._

_The cloud hides all sorrow, The sky tells all sorrows._

_But when the Cloud and Sky is together,_

_Love will happen,_

_It's when, _

_The cloud will show happiness,_

_It's when ,_

_The Sky will blossom,_

_It's where ,_

_Both of them will stay together as one._


End file.
